Hello! Pretty Cure Wishes
is one of Yousei A. Sina's seasons of the Pretty Cure franchise. It is directed, wirtten and drawn by Yousei A. Sina. This series is a "sometimes edit" season since Yousei A. Sina works more on Sky Pretty Cure than on other series. Story *''Hello! Pretty Cure Wishes Episodes'' When the future is in danger, the lights of pure dreams will rise and protect the shining future of everyone. And these lights will transform into the legendary warriors. This is the legend that is told in the Shining Future Kingdom. Maybe someday the lights of pure dreams will rise. And this day may be now! A great and dangerous darkness is rising inside a broken heart. A miraculous adventure is waiting for the holder of the light of dreams! Characters Pretty Cure * - The leader of this team, that is afraid of so many things. She is a quite shy girl. She rarely talks to others but she trys to change herself. Though she is afraid of heights, she wants to be a pilot one day. She is not very cheerful but trys to be always positive. Her alter ego is and is represented by wings. * - The self-confident and responsible president of the student council. She can be pretty bossy sometimes and trys to do everything "just perfect". But she is also a caring person but bad at understanding other's emotions. She wants to learn to understand others more to be a good leader one day. Zora is afraid of being alone. Her alter ego is and is represented by ribbons. * - A happy-go-lucky student of the Hoshi Kiseki Middle School. She is a 13 year old, outgoing girl that likes to talk. She likes to talk with everyone. Chou can be annyoing sometimes, but she is rather described as "cute". Her mother owns a little backery, where Chou works sometimes and wants to run it one day. Her alter ego is and is represented by butterflies. * - A mysterious Cure with an English accent. She is represented by hearts and pearls. Allies * - A young and graceful girl from the Shining Future Kingdom. She is currently working to become the new gate keeper of the gate of destiny. She felt the rising power of darkness and let the light of pure dreams to our earth. In front of other people she is calling herself . * - A girl from the Shining Future Kingdom, that joins the team later in the series. Darkness Heart * - She is the main villain of this season. She grew inside of a broken heart that has been corrupted by evil and darkness. Her goal is to ruin everyones dreams for the future and to destroy the light of pure dreams. * - Akro is the first villain to appear in the series. He was created by Reine to find and defeat the light of pure dreams. His name comes from the word Acrophobia, the fear of heights. * - Foto is the second villain to appear. She is Acro's younger sister. She looks up to Acro but also trys to be better than he is. She was sent to find and defeat the light of pure dreams. Her name comes from the word photophobia, the extreme sensitivity to light. * - Klaus is the third villain to appear in the series. Klaus likes to act like the boss of Akro and Photo, but he is only a helper of Reine, just like the other two. His name comes from the word claustrophobia, fear of confined places. * - The monsters of the series. Supporting Characters * * - Chou's mother that owns a little backery. * - Mirai's neighbor. They used to spent time together when they were kids. But now they attend to different schools so they don't have that much contact anymore. * - Mirai's mother. * - Mirai's father. * * Locations * * - The school that all of the girls attend to. * * - The world Hanasaki is from. * - Hanasaki protects the gate of destiny. Items * - The item that activates the power of Pretty Cure. A Soleil Drop can be found in a heart that holds a pure dream. * - The transformation item of this season. The Yokobue is created by a Soleil Drop. The girls transform by saying . Media Music Opening *'Shining Star! Hello Hello!' - The opening of Hello! Pretty Cure Wishes Ending *'Love Me #♥# Love' - The first ending of Hello! Pretty Cure Wishes, which is sung by Hayashi Momoko. Movie * Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Hello! Pretty Cure Wishes Merchandise for more information. Trivia *Hello! Pretty Cure Wishes is the third Pretty Cure series, starting with three Cures. The first two were Fresh Pretty Cure! and Go! Princess Pretty Cure. References Category:User:FairySina Category:Hello! Pretty Cure Wishes Category:FairySeries Category:Series Category:Yousei A. Sina